Impeccable
by listen but don't believe
Summary: "It was always the same tedious story told time after time. The same story I've heard hundreds of times, but yet the same story that ensnares every curious mind in Tulsa by daybreak." Sylvia Richards could be called a lot of things, but she sure as hell won't stand for being called a cheater. {On Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1- Rumors

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns all rights to The Outsiders, I'm just having some fun.

**Author's Note:** This story will be pre-book/beginning book. I'm in love with the Sylvia/Dallas relay, and maybe even the Dallas/Sylvia/Tim triangle(no spoilers there). I'm fiddling around with the characters that are least mentioned in Hinton's story, because they are probably my all-time favorites. I hope you guys like the concept... lemme know! Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy!

* * *

**Impeccable**

**Chapter 1- Rumors**

XXXX

_**Friday, March 10, 1964**_

It was always the same tedious story told time after time. The same story I've heard hundreds of times, but yet the same story that ensnares every curious mind in Tulsa by daybreak.

By the end of the night, my brain is wrapped around the very words spoken from the gossiping girls of Tulsa. Everyone always said to ignore them, but I can't help but believe the words flowing from their cheap red lips.

I'm as clean as every other girl in this damn town, but hell my reputation with guys leads people to believe differently. I'm not saying I'm some damn Virgin Mary, but in this town it's more common to find a four leaf clover than to find a girl who hasn't slept around. There was the occasional saint, like that Curtis kid's Sandy, but damn is she an endangered species. And hell, with her being the Curtis' girl, I highly doubt she's still the little angel she was before she met the kid- damn boy can flash a grin and make the girls drop.

Then there's people like Evie, the girl who has the Randle kid wrapped around her little finger. I've heard that the kid was harder to nail down than Two-Bit Mathews, and I give props to Evie for being so determined to try, and boy does she try. That's probably why Tulsa don't see her as uptight as Curtis' girl, she tries _real_ hard to get Randle's attention.

Every damn onlooker in Tulsa says I should burn in hell for the obscenities I _commit,_ but goddamn I haven't done nearly as much as everyone suspects me of. I love Dallas Winston, and it would sure take a lot for me to _really_ cheat on him.

Sure, I like to tease the boys and _throw_ myself out there, but I sure as hell don't _put out. _I've got rules, and I sure as hell have standards. It takes a lot for a guy to woo me, which is why _I_ can say that I don't cheat. Maybe his little friends wouldn't believe me when I said it, but as long as I could convince him, I'd feel fine. People talk shit around here, I kind of feel like it's the only thing keeping us all alive.

"Ya' sure the stories ain't true, hunny? I mean damn, the girls around here sure know how'ta twist the truth," Kathy explained, breaking me from thought. Kathy and I have been friends for a couple of months, and I've taken a liking to her.

"I didn't cheat on Dallas with Tim Shepard, Kath. I mean damn, can't a girl flirt?" My voice was annoyed as I spoke. Kathy was the last person I needed on the other team.

Kathy shrugged, "I guess so, but I mean, in this town even flirtin'll be counted as cheating. 'Specially when you're mixed in with Winston. Kid's got a temper shorter than a damn cigarette butt."

I shrugged, "But damn Kathy, I didn't ever think that it would go this far."

"That's the thing, Syl. You don't ever think." Kathy babbled on as I examined my nails, the red polish chipping away.

"I need'a paint my nails," I said completely disregarding Kathy's voice.

Kathy rolled her eyes and stood up off my bed, "I ain't here talkin' to myself. If you ain't gonna listen, I ain't gonna talk." She made her way around the bed and sat on the stool in front of my vanity, fixing her cherry red lipstick and dark blue eye-shadow.

I sighed and stood up, walking to her and fluffing her hair from behind. She looked at me curiously as I watched her through the mirror. "You look perfect, hun."

Kathy shrugged, "Guess it just ain't good enough for ole' Two." Fumbling with her long blonde curls, Kathy stared at her appearance in the mirror and flicked her eyes up at me, "He'd rather see you layin' next to him in bed in the mornin' than little ole' me."

I gagged in my mouth, "Hunny, you can keep Two-Bit to yourself, boy just ain't my type." Kathy smiled and turned around on the stool to face me, her eyes sad and longing.

"What am I s'pose to do, Sylvia? Barbara said she caught Two-Bit dragging Mary up the stairs at Buck's last weekend," Kathy faltered.

"Little old Mary Heck?" I questioned Kathy in disgust. She nodded as she looked down and bit her lip. "Well damn, the boy sure has set his bar low."

"You're not helping Sylvia," Kathy mumbled as she picked at her nails. I shrugged and she continued, "You know what happens upstairs at Buck's."

I nodded slowly and stepped back until I reached the end of my bed and sat down, bringing my legs up and sitting cross-legged, "Dallas used to do it to me all the time. He'd always play it off as 'I just wanted to get you jealous'. It really did always work," I paused and cocked my head at Kathy.

"When was the last time you and Mathews have sex?"

Kathy's face scrunched up and she rolled her eyes, "Damn Sylvia, doesn't seem like something I'm feelin' like discussing with you."

I shifted my legs on my bed and sighed, "You want help or not?" Kathy shrugged and nodded measly.

"So?" I pushed on.

"I don't even remember, Syl," Kathy said, abashed.

"Damn," I let out a small whistle. "Been that long?"

Kathy stood up and walked around the room. I watched her as she fiddled with the ends of her skirt. "Si'down Kathy, you're gonna go and scrape your heels down to the bases."

Kathy muttered an apology and sat down next to me on the end of the bed. "Wha'do you suppose I do, Sylvia?"

"Well," I started, a sly smile creeping across my lips. "Find him at Buck's, bring 'im upstairs, and goddamnit Kathy, _rock his world._"

Kathy raised an eyebrow, "You sure that'll work."

I snorted, "If it don't, I think you better start bein' worried if he's dragging little boys up there instead."

Kathy giggled, "Wouldn't that be the sight." I nodded and layed back on my bed.

Kathy leaned back onto her elbows and scrunched up her nose, "But what about you and Winston?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back up, fluffing my hair and smoothing down my shirt, "Dallas isn't the type of kid to just forgive me if I _rock his world,_" I began as Kathy stared at me with her eyebrow raised. "It takes lots of begging, pleading, and even more flirting than it ever will to get Mathews into bed. Consider yourself lucky your man's such a sleaze."_  
_

Kathy sat up and smacked my arm, "Two-Bit ain't a sleaze. He just likes to have fun sometimes, an' I don't blame 'im."

I chuckled at Kathy's defense towards the Mathews kid and looked her right in the eye, "Maybe that's why he's takin' up the offer on other chicks, hun."

Kathy stood up and scowled at me deeply. "Now hunny, that wasn't meant as an insult," I explained as she gathered her stuff up angrily. "Why do you think I said to rock his damn world Kathy? Because he'll realize what he's missin' and crawl back to you on his damn knees."_  
_

Kathy opened the window latch and let the window slide to the side before putting one leg out. "Kathy get in here."

She spun back around at me, "Good luck with Winston, hunny. You sure as hell need it." I glared at her as she jumped out of the window and climbed down the vine. I walked over to the window and watched her from above.

"Not as much as you will," I screamed down at her as she stormed off in the direction of Buck's. I slammed my window shut and huffed as I threw myself on the bed.

She was right, I was gonna need all the luck I could get with Dallas.

XXXX

It took me about an hour and a half to finally muster up the courage to remove myself from my bed and leave my house. Kathy and I always had these little arguments, so I knew she was no issue, it was Dallas I was worried about getting back to.

Kathy was right when he said he had a short temper. I could go over there and basically throw myself at him and he wouldn't take me back. He's just too damn perverse. Dallas likes to make grudges, and keep them.

I walked down the streets of Tulsa, headed to the only place I could assume Dallas was on a Saturday night. The damn place was like Dallas' second home, and everyone damn knew it.

The soft murmur of the Hank Williams that blasted miles away blew into my ears and I walked quicker. I needed to get to Buck's before it was too late, and Dallas had another girl on his arm. I needed to be his prize tonight.

Everyone is going to stare at me when I walk in, and everyone is going to say that I cheated. I got a little drunk and slipped some tongue, but I sure as hell didn't give out- it just seems like everyone likes to accuse me of things like that.

After another ten minutes of walking, I could see the faint lights peering out of the broken windows of the beat up shack and I groaned. The place was stuffed already, and it was barely midnight.

"You're gonna do great, Syl," I muttered to myself as I hiked up my little black dress and ruffled my hair. "Just put on a straight face, and remember what you're doin' here."

I walked up the front porch steps and stumbled to the side when my heel slipped into a knot in the wood. I grabbed the porch railing before falling and hung my head, "Great start." I pulled my foot out and stood up straighter, looking around and feeling relieved when only a kid saw me. I sent him a seductive wink and made sure to shimmy my hips as I walked through the front door, letting it slam behind me.

I was greeted by the overwhelming smell of booze and cigarettes and I smirked. This place felt as cozy as my own bed. Every girl's eyes snapped in my direction as I pushed them and the kid they were grinding up on aside. I ignored all the eyes and all the voices and kept walking.

"Well I'll be damned," Buck greeted as I sat at the bar and ordered a shot of rum. I nodded towards him and skimmed over the crowd. "Lookin' for someone, darlin'?"

I snapped my head back to Buck and rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you could take a... wild guess," I drawled as I threw my head back and sloshed the rum down my throat. I slammed the glass onto the table and ordered another.

"If you're lookin' for Winston," Buck started as he poured me my drink. "You're out'a luck. He took a girl upstairs about ten minutes ago." He slid the drink over to me and I snatched it up, gulping it down and tightening my grip on it until my knuckles turned white.

"Damn, got his earnings in early tonight," I muttered and set the glass down.

"Sorry dollface," Buck said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Don't you dare tell 'im I was here lookin' for him, alright?"

Buck shrugged, "Fine."

I rolled my neck and walked away from the bar before Buck stopped me with his voice. "What, Buck?" I snapped.

"Did you do it?" he asked, a smile playing his lips.

I walked back over to him and leaned forward, staring at him dead in the eyes. "You better know the answer to that."

Buck stepped back and threw his arms up in defense, "Didn't think ya did, but you know."

I cocked my head and put a hand on my hip, "No, I don't know. Care to explain?"

Buck's eyes widened, "Well shit. Listen, Syl, Kathy came in about an hour ago and's been tellin' everyone you slept with Mathews."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohhhhh drama. Isn't it fun? This is just a little introduction taste-tester chapter. This is to show you why, in the next chapter, everyone is pissed off and Sylvia is pretty much alone. Let me know what you guys thought, because your feedback not only means the world to me, but it also gives me encouragement to keep going! I hope you liked it! Love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2- Match Made in Hell

**Disclaimer: **Hinton owns.

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's chapter 2. All I have to say is pay attention to the dates, they do actually mean things in this story. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2- Match Made in Hell**

XXXX

_**Thurday, September 12, 1963**_

The expanse that lays outside the window in front of my house was anything but tempting.

Yet here I am, sitting on my cheap plastic stool that sits in front of my vanity applying my makeup because Kathy managed to convince me what was past the vastness was actual something worth my time.

I know exactly where she's taking me and exactly why she's taking me there, and it bugs me. Kathy always tries to play the matchmaker game, and she always just screws everything up. Her "couples" never make it past a night and she always ends up looking stupid. I try and warn her off every time but it never works, she's a damn hopeless romantic and it makes her look like a fool.

According to Kathy, tonight's supposed to be special. Tonight is going to be the night "I don't want to miss". I have a feeling that she's going to do something out of her character that will get her into some trouble, but I agree anyways. I ignore my judgement and get dressed , even though I know something will happen. Something I don't want to happen.

Kathy shows up at my doorstep twenty minutes later and tells me the dress I'm wearing isn't bold enough for the night I'm going to experience. The way she says it starts to worry me, and how she's so excited about it makes me nervous. Kathy's never like this, not around me at least.

She drags me back upstairs and into my room and slams the door shut, the walls close to it shuddering on impact. I roll my eyes as she flings me on the bed and opens my closet, rummaging through every dress I own and gagging at the majority of them.

I take a moment to flick my eyes away from her fast moving hands and down to her dress. It's white and it's skin tight, showing off every damn curve she has in her body. Kathy's anything but fat, and I'm envious. I swear the girl has not one ounce of fat on her.

"This," Kathy says holding out the dress I wore to my father's wedding two years ago. "This is perfect."

I groan at her choice and stand up, "Kathy," I start as I pull the dress out of her hands and hang it back up. "What's wrong with the dress I'm wearing?"

Kathy snatches the dress back out of my closet and takes it off the hanger, "It's dull." She throws the dress in my face and it lands in a crumpled pile on the floor.

I look down at my dress and smooth it down, "I like this dress." Kathy laughs loudly and picks the dress up off the floor and lays it flat on the bed, stepping back and admiring it.

"Just trust me on this one, Syl," she begs as she bends over and grabs my pumps to match. "_This_ outfit will work." Setting the shoes down on the bed beside my dress, she walks over to me and looks my face and hair over. "Sit down," she orders as she points to my vanity. I furrow my brow as she grabs my arm and leads me to the stool, sitting me down.

"Oh so everything about me is wrong?" I ask as she pulls out her makeup bag.

"No," Kathy says as she removes my makeup, "Your hair's alright."

XXXX

When I walk through the door, I understand why Kathy made me change. My outfit would've looked like every other girl's in the joint, and she wanted me to "stand out" among the crowd. I give props to her as she links her arm with mine and walks easily through the sparse crowd. It's only nine o'clock, and I know better than to think this is as crazy as it would get. Thursdays around here are just as good as Fridays, rowdy parties and lots of alcohol.

Kathy leads me straight to the bar and sits me down on a rickety stool, ordering some beer and then sitting next to me. "What did I tell ya'?" she asks as she takes a sip of the beer the bartender slid over to her.

I nod and take a drink, "You were right, my old black dress would've washed me out around here." Kathy's smile gets bigger as I stand up and smooth my dress down.

"Would'a never thought to wear a baby blue dress and navy blue heels, Kathy," I tell her as I admire the outfit.

She nods, "And that's why I help you, hunny."

"Say," I start as I sit back down, "What's so special about tonight, anyways. Why couldn't I be washed out?"

Kathy bites her lip and shrugs as she takes a drink from her bottle. I wait as she swallows the liquid down and turns to me, "You can just wait and see."

XXXX

"Kathy what are you doing," I snarly as she grabs my arm and leads me across the floor. About two hours have passed and Kathy's eyes have finally landed on their target.

"Well haven't you always called me the matchmaker?" Kathy says with a big smile on her face. I throw her a glare that would make a normal person run away, but Kathy just shrugs it off. I wouldn't guess she'd be used to them after just a month, but she's grown pretty accustomed to them.

"Well maybe I don't want to be matchmade, Kathy," I warned her in a low voice and dig my feet in the ground. "Ever think of that?"

"Oh hunny, everyone wants to be in a relationship," Kathy says as she turns around to face me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just look at me an' Two-Bit. Goin' strong for three months now."

"Kathy, you know I never last in a relationship," I say with a sad smile on my face. "Everyone always spreads rumors, and the guy I'm with always believes them."

"Well why would he believe them?" Kathy persists, cocking her head.

"Why?" I ask as if it's a question she should know. "Because I'm _Sylvia Richards_."

Kathy rolls her eyes, "Thinkin' highly of yourself now?"

I part my mouth slightly and stare at her in shock. "Oh yeah, Kathy. I'm all the way up there on that high horse," I snap as I snatch my arm out of her grasp and rush out of the front door. Looking around, nobody's outside so I go behind the building and slide down the wall, shoving my face in my hands and wishing I'd never come.

Kathy's voice starts calling out for me from around the building and I pray she doesn't think to round the corner.

"Sylvia, why are you back here?" I hear an all too familiar voice that I didn't want to hear.

I look up from my hands, sure my makeup is running and my dress is torn from the pebbles in the ground, and flick Kathy the bird. "I don't wanna talk to you." My voice is low and dangerous, and anyone but Kathy would know to leave me be, but Kathy's an idiot. She's in for a surprise.

"Hunny, is it something I said?" Kathy asks laying her hand on my forearm. I wiggle my arm and her hand falls down to her side. She shakes her head and sits down next to me.

I look at her incredulously as she lights up a cigarette and puffs smoke out of her lips. "Fuck off, Kathy."

She just giggles and puts out her smoke on the ground in between us. I listen to the hissing of the embers in the silence and stand up. She stares up at me from the ground.

"You're a fucking bitch, Kathy," I snap and point at her. Her eyes narrow and she stands up, coming to face to face with me.

"Not as much as you are. You're _Sylvia Richards_, remember?" Kathy says, a smirk across her face. I wanted to rip it off and stomp on it.

"You think when I said that I said it like I _wanted_ it to be that way?" I scream at her. She just shrugs and I continue. "I would do _anything_ to not be the town slut and bitch, Kathy. You think I don't want a fucking committed relationship?" I pause and she just stares at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Well I fucking do. I really do, Kathy. But it would never work out, because even if I talk to a guy people start sayin' I slept with him." I shut my eyes tightly and felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Kathy steps forward and swiped the pad of her thumb over her cheek and wipes the tear away. "I'm so sorry, Sylvia. I always thought you were proud of your title."

I shake my head furiously and rub my hands over my face. "All a guy ever wants is in my pants, Kathy."

Kathy shook her head, "No. Not all of 'em," Kathy says blatantly.

I raise an eyebrow, "What'dya mean, Kathy?"

"I was gonna hook you up with Dallas tonight. Only guy in there who knows how to treat a lady, whether you think it or not." Kathy looks down at the floor. "I should know."

I laugh a little and she scowls at me, "I'm sorry. It's just funny." I shake my head and reach my hand out and rest it on her shoulder. "So Winston, huh? A good guy? That's new."

Kathy nods and interlocks her arm with mine, "Lets go home. I've had enough of Two-Bit's drunken tongue for today." I gag at Kathy's remark and she laughs, "What? It gets gross."

I roll my eyes and start walking, "Mathew's tongue is always gross, Kathy."

"Whatever. We're coming back here tomorrow, and this time, we're hooking Winston," Kathy says mischievously as we slide into her older brother's old T-Bird.

I look down and feel a blush creep up on my cheeks, "Let's just hope he goes for me."

Kathy turns the key into the ignition and turns to face me, a huge smile plastered across her face, "Hunny, if he doesn't go for you, you should be worried that he's into boys instead."

XXXX

Kathy and I parted when she dropped me off at my house and sped off down the road. I knew she wouldn't go home because her folks would ground her for getting in so late, so she'd probably go to the Dingo, or maybe even back to Buck's.

Kathy can say all she wants about being grossed out by Mathews' "drunken tongue", but it will always leaving her go back for more. The thought made me shudder as I walked up my front porch steps and unzipped my purse, digging through it in search for my keys.

I wiggle the knob and groaned, pulling my purse off my shoulder and looking at it closely. The damn porch lights are off and I can't see a damn thing. Not only that but I will admit my bag is a little spacey. I throw a couple of things in there, yet according to everyone who's ever seen it, it could hold hundreds of lipsticks and mascaras.

I finally feel the cool metal of my keys and snatch them out of my bag, looking at them like they were sent from God himself. I stick the key in the doorknob and twist it, hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking as I turn the knob and let the door swing open.

I depart with my luggage at the door and kick off my heels, picking them up by my fingers and walking quietly up the stairs and to my room. I shut the door quietly behind me and set my heels in my closet before throwing myself on my bed. As I stare up at the ceiling I can't help but think about what Kathy had said about Dallas Winston.

Dallas Winston, a good guy. That was something I was willing to try out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guys I am so sorry that this chapter is so short... I suck. I'm sorry! Forgive me? Anyways, make sure to leave a review of what you thought and... yeh. I hope you liked it. Make sure and let me know! Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3- hiatus SORRY

**urggh.**

**Guys.. I am literally the worst person... in the entire world.**

**Literally though, my life is catching up to me and I feel bad just leaving you guys hanging with the story..**

**It for sure won't be deleted, but for now it is on hiatus. I'll try and get a new story up.. maybe just a one-shot considering how good I am at having a full-length story ..**

**Anyways, I hope y'all understand. I'll see ya soon ! Keep your eyes open for a new story !**


End file.
